doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This article contains the various timelines created by various developers of Doom games. Including iD software, Midway, and Bethesda software and others. Each are part of the canon or canons of Doom. Timelines Games *iD multiverse timeline (timeline that linked many of the various Doom universes together including a classic timeline but also part of a greater 'multiverse') *Doom Timeline (only includes information from classic Doom games) *Doom 3 timeline (only includes information from Doom 3 game and its expansions) *Doom RPG timeline (only includes information specific to Doom/Wolfenstein RPG games) *Doom Reboot timeline (timeline based on Doom 2016/VR/Eternal series, includes Art of Doom information as well). *SIGIL timeline (timeline based on the classic Doom timeline with the addition of John Romero's SIGIL "Episode 5" of Ultimate Doom. Novels Doom 3 novels Doom (2005 film/novel) Doom novels timeline Development *iD Timeline (timeline of Doom development history) Quake series *The Arena Eternal is an extradimensional structure created by the Vadrigar and populated with the greatest warriors in all of time and space. The Doom Marine, and other survivors of Phobos invasion: Crash, and Phobos were brought there from their eras to fight. *Ranger is brought in from his own era to fight as well. *''21st Century'' - The Global Defense Force, or GDF, is a supranational paramilitary organization, formed in the mid-21st Century from a large pool of national military organizations and relief agencies, to combat increasingly severe weather events, other natural disasters and terrorist campaigns, as well as to keep the peace in historically unstable regions such as the Middle East. It was created shortly before the Strogg invasion of Earth. The GDF is a fencible military, as opposed to the Space Marine Corps which is expeditionary. *The Strogg invaded Earth in the mid-21st Century in search of biological components. The Strogg invaded the Earth in the middle of its 21st Century period, taking its inhabitants completely by surprise. Their large invasion fleet arrived in orbit over the world seemingly out of nowhere, and its ground forces quickly proved themselves a dire threat to the existence of Mankind. By the mid-21st century humanity is fighting for its survival against the hostile alien threat seeking to end the Strogg once and for all by invading their homeworld. *Doom 3 references to Quake: Quake-43, Quakecon Games and Hunter (character). *The "Armstrong" was an Orbital Space Station in low orbit around the Earth. During the Strogg invasion of Earth, it was used by the U.A.C. to study and store creatures and weapons developed on Mars. When the Strogg invaded Earth, the station had been turned into an Orbital Defense Platform, but it was ultimately taken down by the Strogg. During this incident, Kane found an old U.A.C. weapon which he used to survive. He turned out to be the only survivor of this attack, but United Nations kept him quiet about this incident, leading to rumors that the weapon wasn't all he had found. *Doom imagery appears in Quake III Arena. The image of a Lost Soul on the lower side of Anarki's board. Another typical Doom image (Demonic head in a pentagram) can be seen on the back of Biker's jacket. There are also several images of the Icon of Sin appearing as wall decorations on some of the maps. *BFG 10K (the next model after BFG 9K) appears in Quake II and Quake II Arena. See also Doom Bible (Includes all events described or mentioned in the Doom Bible document by Tom Hall) The Doom Bible may of be some interest to individuals looking into the history of Doom's development. While the unused storyline doesn't have any dates to make a specific timeline (other than characters ages) there is at least a detailed list of events. *Doom Bible Notes *Originally 'Classic Doom' was apparently seen as taking place in the 21st century (as also seen in Dafydd novels, and SNES Doom manual). Doom 3 (and Doom 2016) created a new timeline setting the events of that game in the 22nd century (2140s). This appears to be supported by Tom Hall's comments as well concerning the backstory for the series' main protagonist *Sam is a character who appears in Doom Resurrection and Doom II RPG. His final outcome is confirmed in Doom II RPG. *Garret from Doom Resurrection is also mentioned in Doom II RPG. *On the Doom RPG: "Doom RPG is a first-person turn-based role playing game set in the Doom universe...you reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3. Say goodbye to humdrum mobile gaming and prepare yourself for the return to Mars in a showdown with the legions of Hell!" *On Doom 2016 (at least initially it was not a 'reboot' but it has undergone at least three revisions (the second was very differenthttp://www.polygon.com/2015/5/18/8622341/doom-4-canceled-footage) so is unclear how much of first revision 'survived'): "It's not a sequel to Doom 3, but it's not a reboot either. Doom 3 was sort of a reboot," Hollenshead told Gamestop. "It's a little bit different than those, and if I told you why, I would get my ass kicked when I got back. So I'll just have to leave it at that."http://www.cinemablend.com/games/Doom-4-Prequel-Or-Sequel-16855.htmlQuake Champions confirms it more of a soft reboot, but with the same character from the entire series, who has apparently been traveling extradimensionally (across Worlds and Time), and is outside of his original universe in the game (he is the same marine from Doom 1-3, who was related to the classic William Blazkowicz and Commander Keen). *The introduction in the Doom 3 BFG Edition manual implies that the characters from several games are the same individual, and they represent his adventures: "Step into the boots of DOOM Marine and experience his adventures for the first time, or all over again. Featuring enhanced versions of DOOM 3, DOOM 3: Resurrection of Evil and the all new DOOM 3: The Lost Mission, plus the classics DOOM and DOOM II, DOOM 3 BFG Edition is the consummate DOOM experience. Interestingly this seems to go as far to suggest that the marine in Resurrection of Evil is the same marine as Doom 3 (which if true would have to suggest that Marine combat engineer actually did know the nature of the previous incident despite what the manual suggests). However, it also seems to imply that the Bravo Marine in Lost Mission is the same marine, but this is impossible as its timing overlaps with events of Doom 3 (only 6 hours into the invasion). *The Soul Cube appears in Doom (2016) a reference to Doom 3. *Quake Champions confirms that the Doom Marine from the classic games is the Doom Slayer and that he still carries a piece of Daisy. References Category:Timelines